Round One
by TheTrueBuckbuck2
Summary: In a far off place, a fighting tournament has started. It has attracted many fighters from many different places. Who are the fighters? You decide... (SYOC)
1. Prologue

Prologue: Alpha

No one knew how they got these messages. An interdimensional fighting tournament, which was hosted by some mysterious omnipotent being? What's up with that?

Those who wanted in didn't care. They followed the instructions, and they entered the tournament.

* * *

All you could see was an open field. There was grass as far as the eye could see, with a few flowers dotted here and there. About fifty feet apart, two strange portals opened. It wasn't a Garganta, Senkaimon, or any other recognizable opening. It simply looked like a tear or a fissure, with light spilling out of it. Blocking the light were two unidentifiable figures, one in each portal. After a few seconds, the two fighters stepped out of their portals.

* * *

 **So, what d'ya think? If you didn't read the summary, this will be an SYOC, or Submit Your Original Character, story. Right now, this'll just be an exercise to improve my fight scenes, but hopefully it'll turn into something more. All you have to do is fill out the OC form below and submit it by putting it in a review or PM it to me.**

 **OC Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Race (Pick ONE (Races are Shinigami, Quincy, Hollow (at least Adjuchas level), Arrancar (no Vizards, please))):**

 **Gender (if applicable):**

 **Appearance, personality, and motivation:**

 **Backstory (in case I expand this into a full fic (please be detailed)):**

 **Appearance of sealed Zanpaukto (if Shinigami or Arrancar):**

 **Form of Quincy Zeichen (if Quincy with Vollständig):**

 **Name of Shikai with release phrase (if Shinigami (release phrase in English, please)):**

 **Name of Bankai (if Shinigami):**

 **Appearance and power of Shikai (if Shinigami):**

 **Appearance and power of Bankai (if Shinigami):**

 **Rank (if Shinigami or Espada):**

 **Name of** **Resurrección and** **release** **phrase** **(if Arrancar):**

 **Appearance of Resurrección (if Arrancar):**

 **Appearance of Segunda Etapa (if you so wish):**

 **Form of bow (if Quincy):**

 **Schrift (if Quincy):**

 **Power of Schrift (if Quincy):**

 **Appearance of Vollständig (if Quincy with Vollständig):**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot. I can't even own the OCs this time around.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to HiroshitheHawk and Lionheart0910 for sending in your OCs! I forgot to explain this in the last chapter, but the two most recent unused OCs sent in will be in the newest chapter. So, yes, every single OC sent in will be a fighter in this fic, with exception of characters that have an OP power with no nerf (i.e. the power of reviving themselves will not be accepted, but revival and coming back with a quarter of their previous power will). I may be taking some creative liberties with the OCs, but it'll mostly just be naming unnamed powers or (if this becomes a full-fledged fanfic someday) fleshing out their backstories a little more.**

 **Anyways, my rambling is done, so let's get on with the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to, I don't own Bleach or the OCs**

 **Chapter 1: Fire and Water**

* * *

The two figures stepped out of their respective portals. One was what appeared to a college student, with lightly tanned skin, sky blue eyes, and spiky white hair with black streaks in it. By his attire, he was a Shinigami. A plain katana with a tiger-print tassel rested at his hip.

The other figure was an Arrancar. He had bronzed skin, with jet black hair in that fell to his shoulders in a messy mop. His sharply angled chocolate brown eyes held an intense determination. These were the eyes of a warrior, of a man who has seen many battles and won them. He wore the robes typical of an Arrancar, white hakama pants and a white jacket, but with some alterations. His jacket, as opposed to the standard, had long sleeves and a high collar, which obscured the lower half of his face. What was visible of his mask fragments covered the sides of his face, stopping at the temples. He had no visible weapon. Once the two fighters stepped out of their portals, they closed.

"On one side, we have our very first applicant, Ambrosio Castillos, the Cuatro Espada of his universe!" A voice boomed. "On the other side, we have Kana Ai, the Fourth Seat of Squad 2 of his universe!"

The applause of millions of unseen spectators roared around the two fighters. Once it died down, the voice continued.

"The rules are simple: start when I say so, and the fight ends when only one combatant remains alive! Now, without further ado…"

Kana's hand closed around the hilt of his Zanpaukto, the blade clinking briefly against its sheath. Ambrosio clenched his fists.

"Begin!"

Kana flashed forwards the instant the fight began, drawing his sword as he did so. The blade of his Zanpaukto sang through the air as he aimed to cut Ambrosio's right arm off. Sky blue eyes widened as Ambrosio lazily held up his left hand and _caught_ the blade, sparks flying off his skin.

"It seems that you are weak," Ambrosio said. "It is a dog-eat-dog world out there. How do you expect to survive with no strength, and such a weak blade?"

The Espada's right hand shot out, the hand opened with the palm facing up. Kana cursed as he jumped and bent his body to dodge the jab. He cursed again, much louder this time, as Ambrosio fired off a quick Cero. Kana tried to dodge, but he wasn't fast enough. The Cero struck him square in the chest, and the resulting blast propelled him into the air. Ambrosio disappeared in a buzz of sonido, and reappeared over Kana. Ambrosio cocked his right fist back, and swung as hard as he could. The punch his Kana squarely in the face, and his momentum was reversed to the ground as blood sprayed from the Shinigami's broken nose. Kana screamed in pain when he slammed into the ground, his impact creating a large crater. He screamed again as Ambrosio buried Kana's Zanpaukto in his chest. Kana fired off a quick Hado to knock Ambrosio back, and he then ripped his Zanpaukto out of his chest. With blood dripping off his blade and dribbling down his chest, Kana stood as tall as he could.

' _Damn!_ ' He thought. ' _Ambrosio's just too strong! It'll be no use to just use Tora (Tiger). I promised I wouldn't use this again, but it seems like I don't have a choice._ '

Kana held the sealed form of his Zanpaukto, Tora, horizontally. He placed his free hand on the blade, and he raised his spiritual pressure as far as it could go.

"I'm sorry, sis," he said. "Bankai!"

A swirl of flames encased Kana. The grass and flowers around him wilted and died, and the sun shone brightly. The fire faded to small embers around Kana, and his Bankai was revealed. A large tiger claw covered each hand, with snow white fur going up to his elbows. Heat shimmers danced around him, slightly distorting his form.

"Nenshou Tora (Combustion Tiger)," Kana announced. He breathed in deeply. Before, he exhaled, Kana shouted "Hokori ni Omotte Gōon (Proud Roar)!"

Kana exhaled, and he blew a stream of fire at Ambrosio. His eyes widened slightly, as the speed of the attack caught him off guard. The flames engulfed his torso. A split second later, his angry roar and rising spiritual pressure dispelled the fire. The Cuatro Espada had burns covering his chest, and the front of his jacket had burned away with the sleeves still intact, revealing the rest of his mask fragments. They covered the sides of his face up to his temples and his mouth, which gave him a somewhat crocodilian look. His expression, due to his mask fragments, was unreadable, but anger smoldered in his eyes. He reached into his left sleeve and pulled out a large switchblade, a navaja.

"To think I would have to use my Zanpaukto against such a weak opponent," he said, his words dripping with venom. "Grin, Lago Tirano (Lake Tyrant)!"

Ambrosio's sea green reishi exploded outwards, bringing with it the scent of salt water. It shot up into the sky, and then crashed down like a wave breaking, showing Ambrosio's form. He was clad in white body armor that extended from his mouth down. The mask fragment over his mouth fused with the body armor, while the fragments that covered the side of his face vanished. The armor didn't cover his arms, which gave it a semblance to a vest. Instead of having a right hand, Ambrosio had the skull of a crocodile with the mouth closed. Water swirled into the skull, and the skull's mouth opened. Kana fired off another Hokori ni Omotte Gōon to block the attack from Ambrosio, but it never came. Confused, Kana stopped his attack, only for Ambrosio to appear in front of him and clamp the skull down tight enough to hold Kana in place.

"Tell me, Kana Ai," Ambrosio said. "Do you know what happens to a head when water shot with 3,000 psi at point blank range does to the head?"

"No," Kana answered.

Kana could hear the grin in the Espada's voice. "Then allow me to show you. Rotura Impulso (Break Impulse)."

A jet of water blasted out across the field. The headless body of Kana Ai fell to the ground. Ambrosio resealed his Zanpaukto as the crowd cheered.

"Now, wasn't that a fight?" The announcer said. "The winner is the Cuatro Espada, Ambrosio Castillos!"

The crowd cheered even louder as Ambrosio stepped into the strange portal from before, which had opened up when he'd won. As before, it closed behind him.

"Join us next fight, which will be a Miner's Impasse!" The announcer boomed. The crowd cheered.

* * *

There was a large cave, the dimensions unknown in the darkness. Two of the strange portals opened up, revealing a little ground, but no sides. Two shadowed figures stood in the portals.

* * *

 **Well, that's the first fight! I know it's short, but you had a fourth seat and the Cuatro Espada. If you locked a fourth seat and Ulquiorra in a room together and forced them to fight, it won't be long until Ulquiorra comes walking out of that room like nothing happened. The power boost from Kana's Shikai, Tora, wouldn't have been enough to take down Ambrosio.**

 **And the thing about Rotura Impulso blowing through Kana's head? That would actually happen. 3,000 psi is enough for water to go through** ** _steel_** **, so a human head wouldn't be too much of a problem.**

 **You may not know this, but I can see where the visitors are coming from on my account. This story currently has 28 visitors, with 25 coming from the US. That's not surprising (this _is_ a fic in English, after all), but what is surprising are the random places that the other three visitors come from. They come from, in order on the traffic graph, Saint Lucia, Egypt, and Brazil. I chuckled to myself when I saw that Round One is already international.**

 **Remember to follow and favorite if you liked this that much, send an OC to me, or leave a review on what you thought! I don't bite… anymore.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, but there was a lull in the OC submissions, so I was stuck at 3 OCs for a while. But thanks to TJ231 and KOJ (that's one username) and theDarkRyder, I can now get on to the next fight!**

 **Chapter 2: Fear of the Angel**

* * *

"On one side," the announcer boomed, "we have Katsu Jibaku, the Quinta Espada of his universe!"

Katsu stepped out of his portal. He wore white hakama pants with a white coat. Black fur lined the collar of his coat, and a black belt adorned his waist. He had black combat boots on. He had spiky black hair with a red streak in it, and piercing yellow eyes. A mask like half of a fox skull covered the left half of his face, and light shone through his hole, which was where his heart should have been. A nasty looking scar ran down the length of his left arm, and when he smiled, he showed sharp, dagger-like teeth.

"And on the other side," the announcer continued, "we have Shinsuke Tanahashi, the Captain of Squad Six of his universe!"

Shinsuke wore the traditional Shinigami's uniform, with a sleeveless Captain's haori. The haori had the Japanese character for 6 on the back. He had dark skin with golden eyes. His straight, jet black hair fell to his shoulders. He also wore a cowboy hat for no apparent reason. A sarcastic smirk was etched on the Captain's face. Both fighters had one hand on the hilts of their Zanpauktos.

The announcer stated the rules again, and signaled the beginning of the fight. The portals snapped closed behind the two fighters, trapping them in darkness. Katsu grinned to himself.

'This'll be a cinch,' he thought.

Shinsuke heard the low buzz of sonido all around him. He began to try to sense Katsu's reiatsu, be the Espada was moving too fast. Shinsuke sighed.

"Time to shed some light on the subject," he noted. He drew his Zanpaukto. "Purify and judge, Tenshi (Angel)!"

A glowing gold avatar formed around Shinsuke. The avatar had the appearance of a samurai, with plated armor and a stylized helm. Katsu zipped forwards and lashed out at Shinsuke, but his attack was blocked by the armor of the samurai avatar. Shinsuke extended his left hand and faced the palm towards Katsu. The avatar did the same. Grinning maniacally, Katsu did the same.

"Zeusu no Ikari (Zeus's Wrath)," Shinsuke said. Lighting briefly coalesced around his palm, the shot towards Katsu. The Quinta countered with a Bala. Katsu then began to charge a Cero in the same hand.

"Time for some medium-level weaponry," Shinsuke remarked. He held his hand above his head. "Unmei no Te (The Hand of Fate)."

Light burned in Shinsuke's left hand. When Katsu fired his Cero, Shinsuke released Unmei no Te. Again, the attacks cancelled each other out.

"Now you're pissing me off!" The two fighters said. Katsu drew his Zanpaukto, a katana with jagged chainsaw teeth, and slashed open his palm. He began to charge a jet black Gran Rey Cero.

"Nuh uh uh!" Shinsuke taunted. "Not gonna happen. Kami no Sabaki (Divine Judgement)!"

A ray of light blasted down onto Katsu. The blast was enough for him to lose concentration and fire the Gran Rey Cero into the ground next to them. The two were blasted sideways into two separate tunnels. Katsu panted and tried to pause to regain his breath.

"This fight isn't going as planned," He said. "The Captain is just too strong. I wish I could've ended this sooner, but it looks like I'm gonna hafta go all out."

Katsu raised his Zanpaukto, but was interrupted by an angry shout of "BANKAI!"

A large black explosion destroyed the rock between the two fighters. Shinsuke stepped through the gap.

His previous attire was replaced by the armor of his avatar, but it was pitch black and only emanated a dim glow. Leathery wings came from the back of his armor, and a black longsword was clenched in his right hand.

"Daraku Tenshi (Fallen Angel)!" Shinsuke announced. He slashed his sword in a horizontal arc and shouted "Fu no Chiiki (Negative Zone)!"

Black mist swamped the area. The mist began to form shapes around Katsu, but they deformed just as fast as they were forming. Katsu smirked.

"I know what this technique is supposed to do," he said. "It's supposed to show your target what they're afraid of by creating that fear in the mist. While they're cowering in fear, you kill them. That's a pretty effective tactic."

Katsu raised his Zanpaukto to his neck. Black blood began to dribble from where the blade was.

"I should know," Katsu continued. "Because that's the exact same tactic I employ!"

Katsu slashed his neck and shouted "BREAK THEIR MINDS, PESADILLA (NIGHTMARE)!"

The Espada's black reishi swirled around him in a dome shape, before blasting outwards with a gust of wind. Chains curled around his chest, and his fingers extended into claws with chainsaw teeth on them. His mask covered his entire face and was completely featureless, and his hair grew longer. The mist around him vanished, and Shinsuke, his Zanpaukto sealed, was cowering on the ground in front of him.

"Like what you see?" Katsu asked. He didn't know what Shinsuke was seeing, but he knew it must've been terrifying.

"The power to show anyone their worst nightmare," Katsu said. "Some might call this power cruel, and they'd be right. Some might call me twisted for enjoying watching the fear of others, and they'd be right. And honestly?"

Katsu stabbed Shinsuke through the chest. "I don't give a damn."

Katsu gasped as his blades caused Shinsuke to disperse into black mist. He gasped again as he felt a blade slide through _his_ chest.

"My power isn't the same as yours, Katsu," Shinsuke, still in Bankai, said. "Instead of showing my target's worst fear, I can show them whatever I wish. You were doomed the instant I used Fu no Chiiki. So tell me, Arrancar."

Shinsuke leaned down to whisper in Katsu's ear. "Like what you see?"

Katsu screamed as his body was engulfed in black flames. The screaming stopped when Katsu's ashes floated to the ground. Shinsuke sheathed his longsword and faded out of Bankai.

"The winner is Shinsuke Tanahashi!" The announcer announced. A portal opened in front of Shinsuke, and he stepped through.

"Join us next time at Rumble in the Jungle!" The announcer ended.

* * *

The low whine of insects could be heard throughout the rainforest. A bird cawed overhead, and the air was as thick as mud. Two portals opened, revealing two shadowy figures.

* * *

 **So, that's it! I've got nothing to say on the battle in this chapter, but I do have something to say about the OCs: at least** ** _try_** **to send in a female OC. At this rate, I'll look sexist because there are only guys in this tournament! Just nothing like "she can use her tits to distract her enemies" or something like that. I refuse to write anything like that for no reason. Unless if that's part of her power, that is. However, I'll only be accepting a few female OCs with that power, because if they all had the same power, that would again make me look sexist.**

 **On another note, I've decided how I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna accept 32 OCs for this tournament. When I reach 32, I'll close the SYOC until I need more. I already have 4 OCs, so that's 28 until the SYOC closes.**

 **This is TheTrueBuckbuck2, signing out!**


End file.
